Collide
by Aria Fox
Summary: SPD- Z's got a new boyfriend he seems nice she's happy so what is Jack's problem? Final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

I have no idea where this fic came from I'm a fan of platonic Jack/Z but this is my first romance type story (that's more than a paragraph long) so be nice and please r&r.

Disclaimer-It's not mine and I'm not earning any money out of this.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light is shining through_

_You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you_

_Collide- Howie Day_

Jack checked his watch again, yes it was definitely 12 o'clock an hour after Z had promised to meet him so they could study for their exam. Knocking sharply on the door of the shared room of the pink and yellow SPD rangers. Jack crossed his arms ready to make Z pay a high price for standing him up pizza or maybe a new comic he had read all of Bridge's.

"Wha..Jack?" Leaning against the doorjamb as if she did not have the strength to stand on her own Syd covered a huge yawn. Dressed in a skimpy silk nightdress, blonde curls sleepily mussed Jack could not help a look full of masculine appreciation before he mentally slapped himself. He was her team-mate and commanding officer those kind of thoughts were strictly off limits but he could not help having another quick glance as Syd turned around crawling back into bed.

"Z's not here." She called out from the depths of her covers.

Looking around at the clash of styles and colours Jack thanked Cruger once again for giving him his own room having to share his space was a huge no way.

"I can see that do you know where she is?"

Syd sighed dramatically, lowering her blanket enough so Jack could see her glaring at him.

"She had a date with Darrell last night and I haven't seen her since she ran out of here wearing my new jacket. So you do the math red ranger."

Putting down the book he had been flicking through Jack stared at her.

"Darrell? Whose Darrell?" He choked out, not again so soon after the last guy had done her over.

"The tech she's been seeing for nearly two weeks now." God where have you been her tone implied.

Sitting down heavily on Z's bed Jack became fascinated by his hands. He had not known, two weeks why had she not told him?

"Hey are you okay?" Getting out of bed Syd sat next to him shoving cds and clothes out of her way. "I'm sorry I didn't think you and Z were like that." Worried she had put her foot in it Syd hugged him.

Blinking Jack clenched his fists and pulled away forcing on his most casual mask.

"We're not I was just shocked Z could date a guy for that long. Hey!" He mused with brittle cheer, "Maybe she's got something on him." Standing he ruffled Syd's curls, "If you see her remind her about our forensics what not to do test tomorrow."

Still looking troubled Syd did not even berate him for touching her hair.

"We don't have a test tomorrow do we?"

Relieved that was all she was concerned about Jack smiled almost normally.

"Nah they're just making sure me and Z are catching up okay. I'll see you later."

As soon as he was outside Jack sagged against the corridor wall running a restless hand through his braids.

Okay, he thought. So Z is seeing someone it will fizzle all of her boyfriends did usually sooner rather than later. All her relationships had flashing neon expiration dates he just had to hang in there and patch his girl up enough so the next SOB didn't completely shatter her.

"Hey Jack!" From the other end of the corridor Bridge B squad's green ranger waved at him maniacally. "Want a game of light ball?"

Straightening Jack nodded and together they headed for the outside arena being stuck inside when they did not have to be did not hold any appeal.

"Should we ask Sky?" Jack asked. He was trying to make a point of team activities even if B squad was never the absolute best of friends they would at least have a solid working team.

Bridge shook his head.

"No his Dad called last night demanding a family get together so unless something big and ugly or even not so ugly attacks Sky is having a barbecue with roughly twenty of his nearest and most loathed family members."

"I thought Sky would jump at the chance to spend some time with his Dad guy has a serious case of hero worship."

"Worshipping someone on a pedestal is easy. Sky likes his Dad most at a distance." Bridge said shortly throwing Jack a playing glove. A little taken aback Jack caught it easily he always assumed Sky was pretty tight with his father.

In the arena members of C and D squad and several other base personnel were already in the middle of a vicious looking game.

Hand springing out of the way a zooming light ball which re-bounded off the wall Jack had been standing in front of.

"Hey look it's the B's here to show us how it's done!" Jeered a member of C squad pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

Sharing a look Bridge and Jack nodded at each other.

"You've got that right cadet!" Called Jack.

"Be prepared to be amazed!" Catching the ball as it was thrown at them Bridge tossed it to Jack. "Astounded!"

"Eliminated!" Cried Jack as he threw it as hard as possible at the cadet who had welcomed them.

The game was on and B squad had a reputation to uphold even without Sky.

Later they were all, minus Z who still had not turned up relaxing in the common room. Sky had returned from his family get together mostly unscathed just a little paler than normal and was working on a mini spaceship to soothe his nerves. Syd had spent the afternoon at the salon and was explaining to an intrigued Bridge all the benefits of the creams and lotions her therapist had coned her into buying.

His forensic book open on his lap but largely ignored Jack's attention was split between watching his team-mates and the door.

Most techs he had found out do not live at command they had no reason to. Unlike cadets they had no early or late training they were not rangers who were on immediate call out. The only ones who did were low paid or aliens who were not completely comfortable with Earth yet. So tracking down Z was more involved than knocking on lover boy's dorm room.

Jack had decided she had until 9 o'clock after that he was hacking into the highly private and confidential employee records and praying Cruger never found out.

Suddenly an attack alarm sounded overhead and his morpher beeped loudly.

"**Rangers Krybots are attack down town report in and dispatch**."

Leaping up leaving what they had been doing the four rangers ran to the garage Jack, Bridge and Sky went to their bikes leaving Syd alone in the jeep.

Leading the way Jack grew more and more annoyed. It was one thing to stand him up and lie to him for weeks but to miss an emergency just so she get horizontal with some guy. This whole thing had been her idea and now she was flaking out on it!

Taking a corner sharply Jack signalled to Syd and Bridge up ahead a swarm of Krybots filled Fountain Square. Coming in closer Jack's blood froze in the centre of the swarm unmorphed but proud and defiant Z was in her ready stance and then five Z's appeared each somersaulting in different directions throwing themselves at the bots.

Taking a moment to plan Jack studied her. This was why Cruger wanted them, they might be undisciplined and untrained but unlike the others they fought with everything they had too often in their lives wining a fight had meant surviving another day.

"What are you waiting for" Demanded Sky getting of his slower bike.

"You." Replied Jack unclipping the morpher from his belt.

"Squad leader we're in position." Came Syd's voice over the morpher.

"Go when ready."

"Acknowledged."

Turning to Sky Jack considered his plan. For some reason Z had not morphed even if she was near death Z would still expect him to ask if she needed his help, Sky on the other hand she would dismiss as not knowing better.

"Sky head straight for Z we'll attack from the sides." Nodding at each other both men held out their morphers.

"SPD Emergency!" They chanted together. Invincibility filled him the knowledge that he Jack Landors was the red ranger, unbeatable.

Taking out his blasters Jack watched Sky jump on and over Krybots quickly reaching a Z but a blue head coming straight at him prevented Jack from seeing if it was the real one.

It did not take long soon the bots were either laying in pieces of retreating. Powering down Jack knew he was missing something Krybots never attacked without a reason.

Looking around Jack saw Bridge and Syd also unmorphed making their way towards him Bridge was picking up broken bot parts and tossing them into a rough pile.

"I don't know why you're bothering," Syd was complaining as Jack came into hearing distance, "We're rangers now other squads clean up after us."

"I still have calluses from the years we spent cleaning up after A squad. Why inflict on others what we ourselves suffered through."

"Guys!" Jack interrupted before Syd and Bridge launched into their little whom can out talk the who game. "Where are Z and Sky?"

"I'm not sure I think I saw them go into that building." Said Bridge pointing to a glass fronted sloped building. Running inside Jack and Bridge called out to the others. Rolling her eyes Syd pulled out her morpher.

"Blue, yellow please respond." Feeling stupid Jack crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Sky! Z?" Syd shouted worriedly breaking regulations when they failed to answer.

"Come on guys where are you?" Using his own morpher Bridge was flicking through frequencies trying to get a response.

"We're in the ground floor parking lot." Sounding calm if a puzzled over their panic call outs Sky replied.

"Sky! Thank god you had us worried are you both okay?" Asked Syd.

"I'm fine Z's not," Sky said shortly, "Get down here."

"What?" Grabbing Syd's morpher Jack felt cold again. "What's wrong with her."

"She's fine calling me everything she can think of for daring to her rescue her but fine."

"Rescue me? What fight were you watching?" Breathing a sigh of relief at Z's voice spitting insults Jack closed his eyes in gratitude.

Telling Syd to get the jeep and meet them down there he and Bridge charged down stairs heading for the basement parking lot. It took a while but eventually Bridge spotted them.

An arm wrapped around each other's waist Z seemed to be letting Sky carry most of her weight. Ignoring the irrational stab of jealousy Jack called out to them.

"Guys!" It came out harsher than he intended and from the corner of his eye he saw Bridge give him a speculative look.

Z and Sky head's shot up.

"We need to get back to base." Sky said turning so he brought both of them around without Z moving that much.

Jack could see Z try to pull away but he was holding on firmly until finally she gave up and leaned back into him pinching his stomach Sky yelped engulfing her hand with his so she could not try that again.

Now he was closer Jack could see the forming bruises on Z's face and how she held one leg off the ground.

Biting his lip Jack touched the unmarked side of her face gently.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"The blue head shot at my morpher." Smiling to take the sting out of her tone Z turned her head so Jack's hand fell away. Unreasonably hurt Jack dropped his arm to his side.

"The blue head fried your morpher." Sky corrected passing it to Bridge.

"Hey!" protested Z.

"He might be able to fix it and your not going anywhere on that leg unless you're morphed or god forbid accept help…your choice."

"Morphed." Chorused Jack and Z eyes meeting in perfect understanding. The moment past way to quickly for Jack's taste with a screech of tyres as Syd pulled up beside them.

Pocketing Z's morpher Bridge shrugged.

"Sorry Z your morpher's beyond field jiggery pokery it has to go to Kat." Moving to Z's other side shouldering Jack non to gently out of the way Bridge and Sky bent together hooking Z behind her knees lifting her between them.

"Put me down! I can to it myself!" Her voice unnaturally high Z wiggled trying to free herself.

"Z! They'll drop you it's just to get you to command." Jack pleaded trying to reason past Z's knee jerk reaction to being manhandled.

Carefully putting her in the back of the jeep Sky and Bridge climbed back out.

"Jack you'd better ride with her." Bridge said quietly.

Nodding his thanks Jack got in next to Z who was demanding Syd put the radio back to the 'good' station.

"Wait my bike." Frankly between Z and some bike their was not a competition but as Kat was going to be the first person he saw he would prefer not to have to explain leaving one of her inventions laying around to be sold for parts.

Opening his mouth Sky shook his head restraining himself from what ever he was going to say. "Radio headquarters they can guide it in."

The next morning Jack listened with half an ear while his forensic instructor reviewed his evaluation.

Z had been excused so Jack had not seen her since last night when Kat had kicked them all out of med bay. The morning doctor had refused to let him in at 6 a.m. it had been tempting to phase in and hide in something big so he could check up his girl but Cruger had come along and given him his I-Know-What-You're-Thinking- And-Don't look. Classes and practice had kept him busy all morning but now it was lunchtime official visiting hours they had to let him in.

After getting some chocolate for Z from the only vending machine on base that dispensed sugary goodness Jack went to the infirmary waving cheekily at the doctor who had kept him out earlier.

"…Feed myself I've had it mastered for a good few years now." Her tone softly flirtatious Z voice drew him further into medical. The only part of her Jack could see was blanket covered legs the rest was caged and hidden by a blonde Adonis feeding her pieces of white chocolate, her favourite Jack thought distantly.

"Never trust a squadie to get the job done within proper parametres." The Adonis moved in closer and for endless seconds Jack endured the sound of them kissing. Forcing his legs to unlock Jack took unsteady steps backward unable to hold himself together Jack passed through an examination table.

"Jack!" Exclaimed Z finally spotting him.

Stepping around all the solid objects unwilling to show Z and her 'friend' how off his game he was Jack moved back towards a blushing Z as she tried to smooth down her hair.

The Adonis moved to stand by her side taking her hand in his.

Anger bubbled up inside Jack. Who the hell was this guy? Standing there as if he owned a controlling interest.

"Umm hi you know Darrell right?" Smiling nervously Z indicated to him with their joined hands.

"No," Jack said coldly, "But this would be the guy you've been seeing for two weeks and never bothered to tell me about."

"It's not like that." Z said flatly.

"Look man she just wanted some time to know me before she told you. Your not exactly supportive of her love life."

Right then if he had been armed Jack would have shot the self-righteous bastard. How dare he explain Z 's actions to him. Jack knew her better than anyone, what made her happy, sad and everything in between. They had been through the worst together and for this _stranger_ to be standing there and telling him how Z ticked. It went beyond unbelievable.

Taking a deep breath Jack ignored the other man focusing completely on his girl.

"When you're ready to talk to me yourself without the mouth piece…come and find me." Striding away furiously not caring to keep himself solid he missed the pitying look the doctor gave him. Jack knew he had to get away.

That unfortunatly was not on the cards.

"**B squad report to the command centre**."

The assignment much to Jack's regret did not involve any fighting. A powerful urge had consumed him demanding he destroy something, smash it into tiny little pieces so nothing was left.

He left the others to take the reports while he looked around hoping the thieves were stupid enough to hang around.

By the time they were back at headquarters Jack's temper had turned nasty. He had snapped or yelled at everyone clearing the common room and he had been banished from the squad's table.

"Oh that's so cute!" Exclaimed Syd.

Whipping his head around to the door Jack glared at a giggling and oblivious Z clutching a stuffed white dog. Jack was unable to look away as Z dropped the dog and reached up to cup Darrell's face kissing him softly.

"Strange." Said Sky.

"What?" Syd said scowling at Sky in case he dared to say anything bad about the cutesy scene being played out before them.

"I didn't realise how unhappy Z looks most of the time." Judas. Jack thought but as much as he hated it Sky had a point. Despite her bruises and bandaged hand Z glowed pulling away from Darrell she had a genuine smile on her face something Jack or anyone else rarely saw. Darrell whispered something to her and with another but thankfully quicker kiss he was gone.

Looking over to where the team was whispering or smirking at her Z seemed surprised to see them rolling her eyes she hobbled over until she caught sight of Jack and her wonderful smile faded completely. Without breaking eye contact she spoke to the others.

"Guys could you give us a minute." Jack was grateful she had asked right now he was not sure that he could talk.

With well wishes and see you laters their team-mates were gone leaving them alone together.

"What's your problem Jack?" Getting right to the point Z stood glaring at him.

Pushing himself to his feet Jack paced the room dragging his hands through his hair. Unsure of how to start, should he start or just brush it away? But it was too big Jack found he could not push it away even as he opened his mouth to deny everything other words came pouring out.

"My problem? How about you going off and doing some guy and I have to hear about it from someone we've known for five minutes!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to tell you cause god knows you've never liked any relationship I've had that doesn't include _you_!" Hands clenched they circled each other waiting for the others next attack.

"Well maybe of you'd stop choosing low life scum of the earth I'd have a reason to be nice. I mean do you wear a sign? Free sex and please treat me like dirt!"

"That low Jack even for you," Her voice dropping Z's eyes narrowed into slits, "At least I try for a relationship I know I deserve more than a quick fumble in the back of a dark alley without bothering to know a name."

"Maybe I don't want to know names, no ties, no commitments everyone gets exactly what they want!" His chest heaving with laboured breaths Jack's eyes fluttered closed as Z stroked his cheek.

"You deserve better." She whispered.

"I have better I've got you." Also dropping his voice to a whisper Jack covered her hand.

"Jack don't." She said brokenly.

"Don't what Z? Tell you what you've known for years? This brother crap was your idea I never wanted it but it was better than being alone."

"You don't mean that."

"Do you remember when you first said it? Be my brother Jack so I know you'll always be there." He parroted the hated words. "So I did but you never mentioned anything about it until that night we kissed."

"Don't stop please Jack."

"No we've put this off long enough." Blinded by his own emotions Jack took a step forward brushing his body lightly against hers. Sliding his free hand into her hair. Jack lowered his head slowly giving her plenty of time to back out. Touching his lips to hers softly tasting her quickly before he backed off rubbing their noses together before kissing her again moaning as she kissed him back.

"No!" Z yelled pushing him away. "You're my family."

"I can still be your family." Part of him was disgusted at how desperate he sounded but mostly Jack just wanted the rightness of having Z close back again.

"No this and then you go boyfriends leave Jack."

"I wont." He swore.

"You can't promise me that even family leave but they stay around as long as they possibly can first. Boyfriends go just because something else has caught their eye." Angrily Z pushed him further away until he fell onto the sofa he had been sitting on earlier.

"We've been together for years Z."

"As family." She insisted

"No as friends because that's how you wanted it. You've been running scared for a long time when are you going to trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"You trust me to watch your back, get you food when your sick but you don't trust me with yourself," Jack spread his arms out wide. "Isn't enough any more I can't be your _brother_." Spitting the word out bitterly Jack stood up again. "You wanted me back though, then and now." Making a last effort Jack looked her straight in the eye refusing to let her turn away.

Laughing without humour Z raised her chin.

"Then we were two very hormonal driven kids," stepping close she continued, "and now Kat's got me on so many drugs I'd kiss the dog."

Roughly scrubbing his face Jack sighed looking at her through splayed fingers. Looking lost and defiant daring him the only thing that stopped him from taking up her challenge was her over bright eyes. Tears Jack knew she would never shed even in front of him especially now.

"I can't be your brother." He repeated.

"Then you can't be anything."

"You know I never would have pushed this if I didn't think you felt the same but I guess that's always been our problem I've always needed you more than you've ever wanted me."

Taking a step back Jack turned and ran out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

A.N. I'm not sure if I should keep this as a one shot it's tempting but I've got some ideas for a Z pov.

Re-posting & this time fingers crossed ff wont mess with the formating


	2. Save me

A.N. Okay here is the 2nd part thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter replies at the end. I'm so uncertain about this so please review, writing romance doesn't come easy for me.

Anything inside / is mental conversation

* * *

_There's a lot you don't know_

_There's a lot I can't tell_

_Would you think that I'm crazy if you knew me that well?_

_But you say you won't go and I'd like to believe you._

_But I know there's no on here to save me_

_-Save me, The pierces_

"But Commander it's the perfect solution!" Feeling uncomfortable Z crossed her arms defensively. Glad only in pyjamas while the big blue dog loomed over her hospital bed were not the most professional circumstances.

"Cadet Delgado you're injured and Dr Manx informs me you have furthered those injuries by taking casual strolls around the base." Inwardly wincing at his mention of last night Z raised her chin willing Cruger to follow her plan.

"And I'm learning my lesson no more pain killers for me."

"Disregard for your doctor's instruction aside, you need time to heal not stressing yourself with constant use of your powers."

"You're thinking about this the wrong way!" Cruger tilted his head a dangerous look crossing his face. Too late Z's brain caught up with her tongue. "What I mean Sir," stressing the 'sir' Z chose her words carefully. "I find it hard to remember I only have one body if I have a lot to do my instinct is to make more of me. No stress involved."

"I will consider it Cadet." Sensing he was gently refusing Z's eyes flashed.

"But you'll never know the difference." Another Z dressed in uniform stood at the foot of the bed blocking Cruger's escape route. "I'm Z and you can't afford to be a ranger down. Sir." She added quickly.

"If need be someone else can fill in." Frustrated Z looked away until the urge to scream receded a little.

"So you'll replace me just like that?" Her double asked in disbelief.

"Only temporarily until you are fit for duty." Cruger insisted looking from one unhappy female to the other.

"But why!" Z burst out. "She," waving a hand at her other self, "is me! Everything I am she is." It was sicken to think that while she was caged here not even one of her clones would be out there protecting what was hers.

"Elizabeth!" Cruger said sharply before softening his tone. "I hate hospital too I know how you feel." Z snorted med bay was not the problem. Sitting around with nothing to do but think while letting someone poach her life was unacceptable. "But you have muscle damage to your leg that needs physical therapy and Kat might have reduced the swelling for now but in a few hours you'll wont be able to see out of that eye."

"Couldn't we try? Have Kat monitor me if it doesn't work _then_ replace me." Both Z's begged in stereo hating it but determined to have her way.

Cruger's eyes bounced between them once again.

"Two days then I'll review the matter but my decision is final Miss Delgado no back chat."

Poker-faced the other Z saluted, stepping out of Cruger's way. As soon as he was out of view the two Z's high-fived each other grinning madly.

/What ever you do don't look in a mirror./

Quirking a brow at her double's shared thought Z ignored her grateful for the reassurance emanating from her copy if not the review of her battered body. Tension seeped out of her muscles as her double scurried after Cruger.

Without distraction the pain she had been ignoring had her full attention. Trying the breathing exercises Bridge had taught her about only aggravated her bruised ribs.

Hissing through clenched teeth Z closed her eyes tightly.

"I know I'm going to regret this." A cool cultured voice muttered at her elbow. "Hold out your arm." Relieved Z gave her arm to Kat.

"I thought I was a irresponsible child with a superhero complex." Z said throwing Kat's words from last night at her.

"You are but you're in pain." Briskly Kat injected the painkiller.

"Not because of the double." Z protested afraid of what Kat was going to report to Cruger.

"I know that," her tone soothing Kat dimmed the lights. "That's not how it works."

Eyes heavy Z fought to keep them open. Sedative, she thought Kat you sly cow.

"Sleep is nature's best healer you never allow yourself enough." Z heard her say from a great distance.

Z was unsure how long she slept it felt like forever. Wrapped up in a soft cocoon she never wanted to leave. Drifting through clouds and golden light Z was certain she heard Sam reading to her something involving quests and dragons.

Her face throbbed increasingly pulling her away from the warmth. Touching her left eye gingerly Cruger's predication proved correct. Z could barely see out of her left eye and trying hurt so much she had to give up.

Grimacing Z sat up ignoring the twinge from her chest. The bedside cabinet was over flowing with flowers, sugary treats, and a stack of coloured envelopes. The fluffy dog Darrell had given her dominated it all.

Picking the dog off the cabinet Z sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? She murmured starring into its big brown eyes, hard and glassy just like Jack's had been last night before he had left her.

"_I can't be your brother." _

Tightening her grip Z threw the dog against the nearby wall. She was not going to think about it. She couldn't!

Opening get well cards Z lost herself in messages from friends and people she barely knew giggling or rolling her eyes determined not to think about kisses that made her want.

"Three more Delgado, come on count 'em out." Mathew Connors the sadistic physical therapist of SPD said cheerfully. His happiness in the face of his patience pain was legendary. Once Z swore he had hummed 'whistle while you work' during her torture session.

"And one...well done! Okay hop onto the massage table." Hop? You have got to be kidding me.

Unexpectedly strong arms scooped her off the mat depositing her on the table. Pathetically grateful for what she would normally avoid Z collapsed safe in the knowledge whatever happened that for the next twenty minutes she did not have to move.

Limp as a noodle Z slumped in her wheelchair waiting for Boom. Why the senior doctor's assistant was pushing her about was a mystery but she accepted it without arguing too much.

SPD's physical therapy department was very well funded if the waiting room was anything to judge by. Plush chairs, old-fashioned tables, painted in a nondescript gray that was oddly nice.

"Hey happy camper!" Full of false cheer Z's double had Connors voice down perfectly.

"Oh god it's you." Z drawled. Nodding to the receptionist her copy swaggered over pushing her back to med bay.

They stopped to pick up coffee Z waited outside for her clone. Sky and Jack leaving the cafeteria nearly tripped over her.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Asked Sky worriedly steadying the chair.

"Fine." Z said distractedly looking at Jack who stared at his feet.

"Alright..Good..did you need anything? You the other you I mean," Frowning in confusion Sky gave up trying to understand her power. "Said you were doing most of the assignments and paperwork so I could go to the library get what you need?"

Dragging her attention away from Jack. Z realised if Sky was being this nice she must be a mess. Tightening her ponytail Z cleared her throat.

"Thanks Sky I've got it cover but erm I'm sorry." Bravely Z looked up at his tall frame.

"For what?" Bewildered Sky squatted down so they were roughly on the same level.

"You helped me out but I wasn't that nice about it if you hadn't been there….you know…so thanks, I guess." Sounding as though the words were being extracted forcibly from her lips Z frowned.

Sky laughed surprisingly it looked good on him.

"I called you some nasty things back."

"True." Z agreed matching his smile. Glancing at Jack from the corner of her eye she saw him give them both a black look.

"So…"

"So…we're back to where we were?"

"Not friends." Sky said stubbornly pouting a little.

"God no!" The idea Sky Tate associating with thieves from choice. The horror. "But people who talk when the situation requires it."

"Agreed." Sky offered her his hand to shake. Sneaking another look at Jack Z had a better idea. Looping her arms around Sky's neck she gave him a brief hug nosily kissing his cheek. Sky's red face and Jack finally meeting her eyes was worth her own embarrassment.

"Come on we have to go." His voice quiet Jack's expression hardened. Z bit her lip immediately feeling guilty. He looks so tired she thought with anguish.

Together they left.

/He never looks at me./ accepting a cardboard cup Z shared her double's despair.

/Jack'll come round./

/and if he doesn't/

/He will./ insisted Z passionately.

/I think he's taking the nothing option./

"_I can't be your brother." _

"_Then you can't be anything."_

Her own words twisted Z stomach.

/He wouldn't not after everything./ Shaking her head in denial Z felt warmth like wings unfurling spread through her mind shielding her from harm.

/His ego took a hit he'll get over it./

/And if he doesn't/ her other self asked.

/I was fine before Jack Landors and here he doesn't have to be everything./

/Then maybe../

/What./ Z snapped

/Nothing./ Her double said meekly her mental voice edged with resentment.

Reaching med bay her copy helped Z into a chair settling herself crossed legged on the bed. Propped against her water jug was an envelope addressed to her.

"Could you get that?" Z asked pointing to it.

/It's from Darrell./ Her clone said reading the note turning his name into something not to be mentioned in polite conversation. Surprised Z raised a brow. When had her feeling changed that much?

"He's going away to some computer conference wont be back for a week."

/Good it gives you time to plan how to dump his sorry butt./ She added mentally.

/He's a nice guy./ Z objected.

/Yeah he is and he's treated you like your normal./

/I am normal/

Her double smirked.

/No you're not. To you Darrell's normalcy, a nice guy who doesn't know street Z he looks at you and sees Cadet Elizabeth Delgado B squad yellow ranger./

/What's wrong with that? This is a new life I have better choices now./

/Nothing, absolutely nothing but you know Darrell's life has been so sheltered he'll never understand the things that wake you up at night careful not to scream aloud./

/He might not but that doesn't automatically mean Jack or no one./

/Jack's a separate problem. I'll say this though loyalty is never an issue./

/Your point/ Z asked with irritation.

/You'd never have kissed Jack back not even for a second if you thought anything about him./ Her other self shrugged / Darrell doesn't matter./

"Hi I'm not interrupting am I?" Standing near the bed make-up case in one hand shopping bags in the other Syd smiled at them uncertainly. It was so strange to see two Z's sitting there staring intently at each other while saying nothing. Syd was not sure if she should have left them alone.

In synch their heads turned.

"Don't worry about it Syd. I'm meeting Bridge in a bit, he wants to show off his new computer upgrade. I'll see you both later oh and Z the dog wants that report tonight." Gracefully Z unfolded herself from the bed snatching chocolate off the bedside cabinet on her way out.

Putting her bags on the floor Syd dragged over another chair.

"Should I ask?" enquired Z.

"About what?"

"The bags princess, what's in the bags?"

"Clean clothes and some will even look good together." Glaring Z resisted the urge to smack her.

"At least I don't buy the poster outfit."

"They match! That's why the pictures are all over stores and magazines." Relaxing into the familiar argument neither girl took any real offence.

"Hand." Syd demanded retrieving her make-up case. Chuckling too tired to fight two battles Z gave in to the inevitable arguing over a manicure was not worth it.

"Clear polish." She said drawing her line in the sand.

"But I brought yellow especially." Syd whined waving primrose promise at her room-mate.

Sighing Z relented some what. "Fine you can put it on my toes."

Smiling as though she had been given free designer shoes Syd bounced in her chair.

"Great!" Organising bottles and tubs on the floor Syd spotted the stuffed dog facing away from them.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Syd asked nodding to it.

Z rolled her eyes whenever she visited Syd always asked the same question.

"Still no it's a toy doesn't need a name." Z objected wrinkling her nose.

"But its so cute and a present from your boyfriend he'll think you don't care." I don't apparently. Z thought still not convinced of her double's analysis. "Come on what did you call your favourite toy when you were younger?"

"I don't remember." Z said crossly. "I don't like that dog its eyes follow me." Laughing Syd began to file Z's nails.

"Be serious."

"I am!" Z protested. Its stupid Jack eyes followed her trying make her think about things she did not want to.

The next two weeks passed slowly filled with tortuous therapy sessions, loosing wheelchair wars to a weak looking tech who mercilessly used his arm cast to win and drug happy medical staff who seemed to delight in sedating her whenever possible.

Jack never visited.

According to her double he only ever discussed SPD business avoiding her whenever possible.

He should have calmed down by now. Z thought helplessly. Accepted the limits of their relationship and moved on.

Z sighed anger had stopped working against the growing emptiness. At some point Jack had become her constant, Z had to face her own weakness. She needed him.

Stuffing the last of her get well gifts into Syd's shopping bags Z forced a smile for appearance sake.

"Admit it you're going to miss me around here." She said to Kat who was helping her pack up her belongings.

"It will be quieter without you and your talent for trouble making." Picking up a potted Athea plant it's blue leaves sparkling her own gift to Z Kat followed the girl out of medical.

Relishing her freedom Z began to feel guilty for all the games she had played to stave off boredom.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain." She said softly.

Kat laughed. "Oh I'm sure they viewed it as a training excise keeping the uncontrollable contained." Flushing Z appreciated Kat's uncharacteristic light heartiness returning to the squad even though technically she never left had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

A soft buzzing interrupted Kat's laughter taking the plant Z tried to balance everything as best she could. Kat flipped open her communicator shrugging apologetically.

By the time Z reached her own room the bags handles were cutting into her and the plant had fallen more than once. Struggling to open the door Z wished her double was not in the middle of an assignment reducing her by making another copy unfortunately was not an option.

Stupid power.

Finally the door slid into the wall letting her enter. Dropping everything on the bed catching the plant before it toppled over Z looked around the room.

Clothes were everywhere, shoes kicked off tired feet and abandoned, every available surface was littered with make-up, books and trinkets. It was a messy, chaotic colour war.

She was home.

Finding a clear patch of carpet Z lay down with her cd player. Her favourite song playing at full volume. Relieved to finally be alone without nosy medical staff tracking her down.

Someone clearing his or her throat invaded her peace. Eyes snapping open Z scrambled to stand up.

Darrell stood in front of her his arms spread wide grinning ear to ear.

"You're back darling how does it feel?" Snatching her up in his arms he twirled them around the room. Burying her head in the crook of his neck Z sighed.

Unlike her team-mates Darrell could not be convinced to help her escape med bay and having a private conversation in public made her insides knot but Z had to agree with her double she betrayed him because while she liked him he did not matter. But with Jack's abandonment she had leant on Darrell unthinkingly not able to dismiss someone else from her life.

It stops now, Z decided it was unfair and not just on him.

"I got the promotion." He whispered into her hair.

Pulling back Z saw his beaming face and her knew today was out of the question.

"Let's go." Unceremoniously releasing her Darrell grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the room along corridors until they were on outside.

People Z vaguely recognised stood on the steps leading to SPD headquarters. A small blonde woman waved at them enthusiastically. Guiding her over Darrell made introductions.

"These are the guys in my department," 'ex-department' one of the men muttered. "Steve," Darrell said pointing to a thirty-ish small bearded man, "Pearl," The blonde woman who had waved them over shook Z's spare hand, "and Levi," The Asian man did not even spare her a glance his attention fixed on the city skyline.

"Alien attack." He observed as a creature with six arms and scales towered over city buildings.

"His arms keep protecting his power source." All four techs turned to look at her Z cursed herself for thinking aloud. When the alien appeared she had know the argument currently raging as the megazord formed. The alien was being controlled but he was causing so much damage the team had to take him down destroying him in the process.

Darrell coughed uncomfortably.

"Well I'm sure they'll get it." Z raised an eyebrow at his easy dismissal of the danger her friends were facing.

"Pub?" Offered Steve.

"I thought fair" Put in Pearl.

She got out voted 3 to 1 with Z too tuned into the battle abstaining but she followed them blindly to a nearby bar SPD's local.

Weaving along darkened corridors Z hummed happily. It had been a good night Levi had taught her the ancient game of darts laughingly buying her drinks when she thrashed him. The highlight of the evening had been Pearl's drunken congratulation kiss to Darrell from the look on his face any break-up speech on her part was unnecessary.

The dubious pleasure of her first 'Its not you its me' was postponed for another guy who ultimately did not matter. None of them did she was not going to let anyone bring her down, make her weak.

Clumsily covering her mouth to smother a giggle Z shimmied in delight stopping at Jack's door. She had a plan.

Keying his code into the stationed data pad the door slid open.

"Hey Jack its me." Z called happily frowning against the answering silence.

The lump on the bed did not move. Stepping inside the door closed behind her plunging the room into darkness. Banging her shin on the bedstead Z plopped down near his feet after the pain had subsided she stretched out alongside him.

Looking at Jack's sleeping face Z felt her heart's rhythm increase.

He was on his side his face covered in stubble Z had to clenched her fists against the need to touch him. The room spun wildly closing her eyes only made things worse Z quickly reopened her them. Jack was watching her solemnly whispering her name he shifted closer.

Smiling tremulously her eyes suddenly full Z swallowed hard.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sounding more awake.

Refusing to acknowledge doubt Z darted forward covering his lips with hers. She would not lose him.

Jack's arms went around her pulling her even closer turning the kiss from oddly innocent to fiercely hungry.

Panting Z tried to catch her breath as Jack's mouth travelled down her throat. Moaning she pulled him up kissing him harshly her fingertips drifting across his rough cheeks into his hair finding a better angle.

Feeling the buttons of her top being undone Z laughed quietly Jack's mouth curved against her shoulder.

"Tell me this is real." His hopeful eyes broke through Z's stupor in that instant Z knew she was in over her head.

"I…it's me Jack." No! Z thought furiously, she was not going to run.

Tenderly Jack's thumb brushed her cheek.

"Thank you." He murmured resting his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much." Z said unaware of matching her breathing to his.

"I hate being without you," Jack gave her half smile. "Especially when you're right there." Yes, this was right she knew it.

Rolling them over Jack's weight settled over her their pace changed losing its frantic edge.

Lost to a world of soft touches and whispered words Z was unprepared for Jack's question.

"Is this what you want?" Blinking Z tried to think was this really a risk she was going to take?

Abruptly Jack got off the bed.

"Get out." He said flatly staring blankly at the wall.

"Wha…Jack?" Confused Z sat up folding her arms.

"I wondered if you'd do this but I told my self I knew you well enough to see the difference." Picking up a T-shirt Jack threw it at her returning his burning eyes to the wall. "God I'm an idiot." He said disgustedly.

Feeling cold and self-conscious Z put on the shirt Jack's sudden change in mood was hard for her to keep up with.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you Z something was broken and you just had to fix it." Holding her with his eyes Z squirmed on the bed. See what happens when you allow people close? She thought, they can read you like a book.

"Did you think about after? Or how I felt?" Deliberately Z turned the guilt Jack was churning up to anger she got up standing toe to toe against him.

"I was trying to help you." She spat out.

"By what letting me have a taste then ripping it away?" Shouting Jack ran a distracted hand through his hair. "Good plan Z excellent one of your best!" He yelled sarcastically.

"No! By letting you get this stupid thing out of your system so I can have _my_ Jack back!"

"Yeah and I could just tell how much you were hating it." Z blushed and looked away. Fine so it was not the worst experience of her life the problem had never been wanting Jack not to touch her.

" So the world according to Z says my real feelings are platonic and wanting to see you naked and do things outlawed on some planets is just some sort of infection ruining our partnership."

"Yes." She said irritably.

"I see, well thank you Miss Delgado for showing me the true path." Cupping her elbow Jack led her to the door, which opened silently.

"Jack what..?" Z asked in confusion. Jack was giving up without a fight?

Turning her around so they were face to face Jack looked at her strangely before his hand shot out grasping the front of her T-shirt.

"This is not a disease," dragging her tightly against him Jack kissed her furiously. "Or a crush." He added placing stinging kisses on her neck. Holding onto his waist for support Z turned her head needing to return the favour. It was a bucket of cold water when Jack calmly pushed her away releasing his fisted hold on the T-shirt. "I'm in love with you."

Stepping back the door closed silently as it had opened leaving her on the other side.

"Wow." Z breathed her head swimming. "That was…"

"Hot, terrifying, exciting, delicious..." Smirking, eyebrow raised her double leaned against the wall.

"I was thinking unexpected."

"Liar."

"Shut up." Z snapped.

For a few minutes they stood in silence. Her stomach rolling from alcohol Z wished she could blame her racing heart and harsh breathing on anything other than Jack.

A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder resting a weary head against her clone's Z sighed heavily.

/Come on trust in your best friend. You can't stand here all night unless.../

/don't say it./ Z cautioned warningly. If her double honestly thought she was waiting to see if Jack would come after her.

She would be right but there was no need rub her face in it.

Together they went to the common room.

Leaving her to suffer on the sofa one foot firmly on the floor her double disappeared returning a while later with two mugs.

"Up." She ordered.

Groaning Z took the offered mug sipping the hot milk laced with aspirin. Taking huge gulps Z put the empty cup on the floor.

"I hate this part you know the fun is over and it's all down hill from here on out."

/It was a stupid plan./

"Out loud I'm begging you I can't think right now." Closing her eyes Z's head flopped to the back of the sofa.

"Let him get it out of his system? My god girl why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I know..I know the situation has blown up in my face just like you said it would and did I dance on the pool table?" Z asked as a drunken memory surfaced.

"Yes." She replied smugly.

"How can he love me?" Z whispered.

"I don't know." Her double whispered back clasping their hands together.

* * *

A.N. I hope Z and her double weren't too confusing it was a take on the voice inside your head thing with a powers twist not facing her past or emotions is how my Z survives so she needed something outside herself to face herself.

**Brandon B** and the sadness continues but it can't go on forever right?

**Tori Bradley **I hope I am keeping them in character its not easy Jack/Z aren't my OTP but I'm having fun with this.

**sye04 **Z's stubborn but she may come around.

**Garnetred **lol agreed but will they learn it in time?

**M14Mouse **your wish is my command

**Dawn-of-Destiny-87** I like begging I hope your still enjoying the fic.

**BloomingViolets **sorry hun Jack and Z are so emotionally demanding I can't fit Syd/Sky in though I think my Z/Skyness is showing a little

**Slshadowfox **thanks


	3. Dare you

A.N. Final part guys thanks for sticking with me through this experiment.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Redemption is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it used and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor._

_Dare you to move-Swiftfoot_

"Right guys it's our turn at the mud swamp." Jack's mouth twitched at the grumbling of his teammates. He hated that obstacle course as much as anyone did but today it gave him a perfect opportunity to brood.

Together the squad lined up at the starting line waiting for the timer to reset Z standing as far from him as she could. At the horn's blast they wear off.

In an ideal world after you told someone you loved them they did not gain an I'm-going-to-throw-up expression. Instead they jumped into your arms and kissed you till your brain melted admitting they loved you too.

He had stood on the other side of that door waiting for Z to come back too angry and hurt to think straight. By daybreak Jack was at a slow simmer, rational enough to recognise his own bad temper and prevent taking it out on innocent bystanders hence the toughest training exercise on the base. Talking was limited to essentials everyone grimly determined to get through it.

Last night had almost been expected Z turning up and trying to save their partnership had been the expected part how easily he had allowed himself to believe the illusion and his heartfelt declarations had not been.

It left Jack feeling well..stupid.

He had trusted in her body's responses, which in the cold light of day he began to doubt insecurity eating away at his conviction.

Over the years Jack had caught her little glances and her sea-saw moods after he had been with another girl they had given him hope. Z was an adept liar but Jack had to trust in the reading Z skills he mastered in.

It had been easy in the old days to put certain feelings aside, surviving till the next day taking priority. Jack lost himself in helping others it sounded so selfish now, the Robin Hood act was a myth the only reason he did what he did was because he had been unable to watch people suffer, dying of starvation, hypothermia or worse.

Not exactly the noble image he presented to the world.

Jack had been with Z roughly a year before IT had happened Newtech City had been in the middle of a vicious snowstorm. Huddled together out of necessity the inevitable happened. One of the best experiences of his life and Z tried to turn it into something shameful.

_Be my brother Jack._

Jack barked in laughter causing the others to turn and stare at him.

"No stopping, first beam's coming up." He snapped. Everyone apart from Z went back to running her face full of confusion. Grinning wolfishly Jack twirled his index finger indicating she should turn around scowling she stuck out her tongue and followed the order. Immediately Syd whispered something to her and they giggled Jack rolled his eyes at their girlishness.

So why had he done it, agree to something Jack knew he would never be able to pull off?

Z had been crying when she asked. That was when Jack learnt his first lesson, he would do almost anything to make Z happy.

The second lesson had been learnt soon after. Even with his bag packed and promises extracted from people to look out for her he could not leave. The loneliness was still too fresh a memory he had found someone who understood what it was like to be different he had found his partner so he stayed.

That was when so called Robin Hood raids began in earnest, no more stealing a little extra and giving it away. Plans were made taking advantage of their natural born talents.

In exchange for what Jack and Z could do for them war veterans, ex-cops even a ballerina taught them and together they cobbled a very unique fighting style.

They were good, very good.

Good enough to impress the Chief of SPD, good enough to become rangers. Although he resisted his instincts screaming that there was more than they were being told the second lesson made him deaf to anything other than his girl being in danger and he would not be there.

When Cruger's reasons had come to light it offered more questions than it answered.

Jack just did not have the energy to pretend any more. His old relationship with Z was over, she knew it, he knew it and there was just no way to go back.

Jack had been avoiding making a real decision for weeks. It was easy with Z's double they always lacked a ..Z-ness looks, personality, smell, voice aside they were not Z. Unable to filter out those similarities Jack had done nothing. If he did receive a small amount of satisfaction every time fake Z had given him a hurt look it was soon lost in a flood of guilt.

But now Z was back, clutching onto a rope bridge shouting at Sky to stop rocking it. All bruises healed her face flushed not yet covered in mud Z looked perfectly healthy. But all Jack had to do was close his eyes and he could see her lying in that hospital bed her face puffy and discoloured. Every night he had watched those bruises fade while his guilt grew.

Anyone of his squad being hurt or worse was Jack's worst nightmare, his team, his responsibility.

Jack was becoming ever more convinced he could not be Z's leader ordering her into potentially lethal situations was unthinkable. Before the fierce need to protect had been locked away with all the other feelings he was not allowed to have but he was no longer hiding, denying or ignoring Jack just could not do it.

Z would kill him if she knew he was thinking of asking Cruger to transfer her somewhere Z could still make her difference without risking her life.

Cursing Jack pulled himself out of the mud hole he had just tripped into.

He was letting his own emotions affect SPD decisions. Z was an excellent ranger losing her would hurt the team and transferring himself was equally out of the question.

So he just had to watch while the love of his life threw herself into dangerous situation after dangerous situation, praying to whatever power was out there that she stayed in one piece.

Crawling out from under the last net Jack tried to peel off the top layer of mud from his hands. Everyone was covered head to toe giving each other significant looks they squelched to the locker room passing a smug C squad.

Sky gave them his best glare marred by looking like the lost link between human and a mudpie.

"What's with them?" Syd asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"We're covered in fast baking mud they're not I'd laugh too." Scrapping mud off her arm Z dropped it on the asphalt with a splat.

"But they weren't laughing at us in fact they look as if they know something we don't." Bridge gave the other squad a considering look. "Which is very likely they aren't us and we're not them naturally they know things we don't and we know things they don't. It's a very balanced system when you think about it."

"Bridge." Sky said calmly, "stop talking."

"Talk stopping now Sky." Mining locking his mouth and throwing away the key. Bridge began picking pieces of dried mud from his T-shirt flicking them onto Sky's back.

Amused Jack was tempted to join Bridge in his revenge but resisted he was not surprised when Z and Syd fell back adding to the mud on Sky's once blonde hair.

"Cruger put the C's on active duty this morning a few weeks training and they're off to track down A squad.

"Shouldn't that be our job?" Sky wondered glaring at the three suspiciously innocent people behind him.

"You want to leave protecting Earth to C squad?" Z exclaimed in disbelief flicking mud straight at his face.

"They're not using my Zord." Syd said possessively.

"Nah they have spaceship Zords Kat showed me last night."

"Oh okay then," Syd paused inwardly debating the big question. "Do their suits look better?"

Grinning Jack slung a muddy arm over Syd's shoulders.

"They don't even have a pink ranger." He told her. "Yellow is that David kid who makes Sky look warm and welcoming and their leader isn't even red she wears white."

"She?" Z asked looking interested.

"Be serious." Snapped Sky. Obviously insulted Syd punched his arm pouting.

"Are the rumours true?" Bridge lowered his voice at their confused expressions. Motioning them closer Bridge quickly looked around. "They're ninjas?" Wearing identical looks of disgust and shaking their heads Sky, Syd and Z broke the circle entering the locker room.

"Yes." Jack confirmed quietly into Bridge's ear.

On reflection Jack probably should not have confirmed the rumour but it was harmless enough no one would believe Bridge anyway. The perk of being red ranger, Jack was told things, invited to all the big meetings. It was not all staying up late learning security protocols Jack hoped he never had to use.

The shift dragged nothing attacked, all minor alien crimes were assigned to C squad and with no lessons to attend the members of B squad peeled off one by one to work on personal projects leaving Jack alone in Command. Cruger's growling did not invite conversation.

After an eternity the clock on Jack's console hit the hour.

Calling goodnight to Cruger and diligent techs Jack left searching for Z ready to put the first part of his plan in action. With all afternoon to come up with a plan and debate pros and cons it was time.

Hearing Boom calling him Jack slowed down so he could catch up shifting his weight impatiently.

"Hey I've been meaning to thank you again for checking up on Z for me." Jack said as soon as Boom was along side him. It was a shame but none of the others had any time for Boom he had proved himself to be a great sounding board. Even Z dismissed him as a bumbling fool.

"No probs man but you seriously owe me. She was not a happy bunny after her therapy

can't say I blame her when I hurt my back last year that Connors was a sadist." He tuned out the familiar story nodding and making sounds at appropriate moments Jack spotted Z about to enter the cafeteria with the others. Breaking into a quick jog Jack left behind a miffed Boom.

Grabbing onto Z sleeve Jack nodded to the others.

"You guys go ahead me and Z are heading out for dinner."

"We are?" Clearly shocked Z blinked at him.

"Yes." Jack said firmly leading her away.

"Well as nice as the invitation was, I'll pass." Jerking her arm out of his grip Z stomped back to the cafeteria.

Running an irritated hand through his braids Jack sighed, the plan hinged on her agreement.

Running until he was ahead of her Jack took hold of Z shoulders.

"Okay bad start. Z will you go to dinner with me?"

"All you had to do was ask." In silence they left the Base

The atmosphere was tense both looking anywhere but at each other and the romantic dinner Jack had envisioned became a questionable food choice of hotdogs in the park.

Potentially diseased food consumed they wandered around the park sentences stopped before they started.

"This is stupid." Fed up Jack turned to face her. "You," he said pointing a finger, "are an idiot, what were you thinking?"

Amusement sparked in Z's dark eyes setting off that annoying fluttering in his stomach.

"Me?" she protested. "What about you?" Jack's mouth thinned into a straight line pulling on the collar of Z uniform until they were mere centimetres apart.

"This isn't going to go the same way as our last conversations. I love you, now what are _you_ going to do about it." The plan! His brain screamed at Jack. What happened to the plan?

"Well..I..maybe you should…" Z stammered. "Why?" She begged her eyes screwing shut.

Uncomfortable Jack looked away. Why? He did. Why did she need details? Huffing Jack debated his options.

If bearing his soul was the only way through this then he would be the stereotypical woman and suffer the embarrassment. But if she told anyone…

"I can't give you poetic descriptions of your beauty and stuff Z I'm not that guy but I do know you and you and me fit. We're more than friends 'cause that not enough but not yet anything else I can picture us, how we'd be and its good."

"Reality rarely lives up to the hype." She said dismissively.

"Not hype, hopes, dreams, wishes yeah but," sighing Jack cradled her face, "We've come too far to go back."

"I liked where we were it was.."

"Safe." Jack interrupted flatly.

Z shrugged

"I guess."

"We're safe now Z SPD is the chance you've always wanted. Here and now however long we want it we have a home you can afford to let some walls down." And not just you he thought, we both can.

Z moved restlessly breaking their contact.

"I don't know how." Close to tears Z turned away rubbing her back trying to soothe Jack bit his lip.

"A brick at a time? I don't know either it's a new concept to me too. I can tell you this I'm not expecting miracles we're not going to get together and all our issues just disappear, we go slow. It's not one of your romance novels."

Z head whipped around to stare at him and Jack cursed. So he had read a couple her suspicious caginess had made him curious.

Releasing a pent up breath Z cautiously placed her arms around his neck resting her damp check against his.

"I don't want to lose the best thing in my life over a crush." Jack held back his instinctive retort. "Don't be mad Jack." It came out almost a whine. "I'm terrified of loosing you."

Holding her tightly Jack tried to think of what to say next but the smell and feel of her was fogging up his brain.

Abruptly the serene fog lifted as Z stepped away. Cast adrift in a Z-less reality Jack crossed his arms to stop himself from reaching out to her.

"I can't..let me have some time." Pushing her way through the mingling civilians Z was soon lost amongst the crowd.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Jack went back to the hotdog stand. Food was the necessity of his life not a battle scared teenager too afraid to face her own emotions.

Well he had tried.

On review step one was not a complete burst if he ignored the crying and the fact this had not been the plan at all.

She did not want him to leave her that had to mean something right?

It might hurt now continually handing over your heart only to have it crushed but in the grand scheme of things the pay off would be worth it.

Jack refused to listen to the part of him that grieved wondering pitifully if she would ever cherish what he offered her.

Mindlessly Jack wandered the park, the children's antics making him almost smile and trying not to stare enviously at the snuggling couples. His feet hurting and body weary Jack collapsed on the nearest patch of grass staring up at the clouds.

He had no idea how long he lay there until a familiar figure cast a shadow over him then settling down at his side linking their fingers.

"Pumpkin." She said pointing to a roundish cloud.

"Belly dancer." Jack replied not taking his eyes off Z.

Z raised their joined hands and kissed his.

"I've got a problem." His brain cells smothered by hope and burning excitement only one sparky one was capable of almost coherent thought.

"Yeah?" Jack was proud that his voice was almost even.

"I know this guy in fact I've known him for a while." Her voice nonchalant Z's free hand fluttered between them fascinated Jack followed its movements.

"Yeah?" It seemed to be the only word he could remember.

"Hmm I guess we've always had a thing but other things have made it a bad idea. He thinks those things are in the past and in some ways I agree but its not the fall that going to kill us it the sudden stop at the end." In different circumstances Jack would have laughed at Z's nonsensical Bridge-like ramble.

"Between you and me I think its gonna be a long drop." Pleased at his rediscovered ability to form sentences Jack moved so he leaned over her.

"You matter Jack I don't want the sudden stop I don't want to fall not with you not with anyone." She insisted.

"Life is risk."

"Calculated risks not stupid ones."

"Trusting in me, in us is a stupid one?"

"Yes, no..i don't know."

Looking down at the stubbornness brewing in her face Jack stepped of the ledge.

"I'll make you a deal this Friday we go dancing to that club you used to hang outside of. See how it goes." Carefully Jack kept his face and tone bland gently coaching the grumpy frightened bunny to take the plunge with him.

"You can't dance."

"But I like watching you. I'll just stand there bob my head a bit." Nodding his head repeatedly to an imaginary beat giving her a preview his bland mask nearly cracked at the look of horror spreading over Z's features.

"Oh god." She moaned. "How about we skip dancing and take the space shuttle instead you always promised to show me Earth from above." Z begged desperately wanting the bobbing to stop.

"Okay it's a date, very nice of you to make the first move by the way."

Z gave him an irritated look before she pulled him closer and melted Jack's brain the way he had been dreaming about for years.

* * *

_Girly squeal _I did it I finished a fic okay so its only 3 chapters but I'm still proud. Huge thank you and hugs to everyone who's read and reviewed or just read cause I know your out there.

Originally there was going to be another chapter to balance out Z's pov but I like this ending its more of a beginning I think all the mills and boon I read when I was younger has got to me more than I realise. Oh and I'm glad no one minded my Sky/Z shipping making a minor appearance It just happened I swear.

On to replies.

KendrixAimeeOliver- Z can get Jack to do pretty much whatever she wants…eventually. But uptight Sky is so much fun for Z to annoy. 

**sye04 – **Aww thank you I hope you liked the ending.

**m14mouse**- No chocolate? God that sucks thanks for the support on the romance thing it's definitely not the easiest thing to write.

**Garnetred**- Weird that Jack is the one with the sense isn't it? Or maybe just the determination not to give up.

**Samantha**- I had myself worried with the get out scene. Originally that wasn't how it was going to go it would have been a completely different story if I stayed on that path distrust, anger it wouldn't have ended well. 

**Tori Bradley**- I'm sorry you found it confusing luv :-( clone Z was still about because she was on assignment and later with the original drunk off her arss and making a fool of herself she had to stay and be that annoying sober voice in the back of your head that tells you stop STOP NOW that you just don't listen to. But the writer reason is that at the end I wanted Z to be her own caretaker. Z's chapter was about her mistrusting the world and people around her Cruger, her boyfriend, Jack but especially her own emotions well that's what I was aiming for anyway.


End file.
